I'm Free
by horseygurl89
Summary: One-Shot, Song-fic. Inuyasha reflects on his life one night. Note: This is before he met Kikyou. Based off the Bryan Adams song "You Can't Take Me".


**I'm Free**

**AN: **Ok, I know its been a while since I have posted anything, so I finally got my butt in gear and put this one-shot down. The song is "You Can't Take Me" by Bryan Adams from the soundrack Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Bryan Adams. If I did there were be more scenes with Inuyasha without his shirt on and my name would be Emily Adams, which its not!

* * *

Inuyasha sat up high in the branches of tree. With his back pressed tightly to the trunk and his arms wrapped securely around his knees, he seemed to be doing his best to disappear into the tree. The wind howled, whipping past him, stirring the branches, bare of leaves at this point in the winter. Inuyasha muffled a curse, shivering, knowing that silence was the key this night, and somehow managed to make himself into an even smaller ball.

His hair danced in front of his face but he made no move to fix it, not daring to remove his hands from the warmth of his sleeves, not yet desperate enough to risk frost bite to clear his vision. The weather mocked him as the temperature continued to drop and snow mixed with ice began to fall. The wind turned the gentle flakes into knives, driving them painfully into the exposed skin of his feet and face.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and silently snarled at the weather. He dared not duck his head to relive his face of the elements, his senses were the only thing that would get him through the night. But he had survived worse than this, famine, draught, scorching heat, beatings, isolation. They had all tried to take him down in some form or another but he had always persevered.

_You can't take me---Yeah!_

Trying to tuck his feet further under the voluminous sleeves and out of the cold, Inuyasha settled himself down for another miserable night, tucked into a tree, trying to survive.

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night _

_Get it out - check it out _

_I'm on my way and I don't feel right _

_I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact _

_It's OK - I'll find a way _

_You ain't gonna take me down no way _

All those youkai he had come across; the mocking, the taunts, the threats, the battles. Hanyou, they had called him. Halfbreed! Filth! Tainted blood! But he had taken them all! No one lived after calling him that. He would prove to them that blood wasn't everything. He was strong! No one, no one was going to take him down!

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it _

_Dont' push me - I'll fight it _

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up, no _

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited _

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give up, no _

_You can't take me, I'm free!_

But, something that he would acknowledge only in the private depths of his mind, things could have been different. So different. To start, his father could still be alive, or his mother could still be alive,it really didn't matter which, people could have been more tolerant, and his brother could have been less of bastard. There were so many things that could have happened that would have altered his future. Things that would have kept him from his present situation: freezing to death, high in a tree with no one but himself caring whether he lived to see the sun rise.

_Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on _

_And what's this holding me? _

_I'm not where I'm supposed to be _

He had learned though. He had to. It was either kill or be killed. To fight, to steal, to not get caught, to SURVIVE! It was his mantra, what he repeated when it looked like things could not get any worse. He was a fighter. Always had been, always would be, and he was a damn good one!

_I gotta fight another fight _

_I gotta fight will all my might _

_I'm getting out, so check it out _

_You're in my way _

_So you better watch out_

_Oh, C'mon!_

The few humans that he had come across, early in his years as a loner, he had tried to talk to, tried to befriend, to get some help, even just a scrap of food. But no! The insults rained down on his head: Monster! Freak! Along with the insults came the pitchforks, stones, arrows, spears, anything that the villagers could grab to drive him away. So he had learned. He hardened his heart, managed to convince himself that he didn't need humans, he didn't need youkai. He didn't need anyone!

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it _

_Dont' push me - I'll fight it _

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up, no _

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited _

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give up, no _

_You can't take me I'm free! _

Slowly the sky changed from midnight black to grey till finally the edge of the horizon was tinged with pink. Inuyasha's eyes fixed on the sliver of sun that began to show and mentally counted down to day break. At last the sun cleared the ground and for the first time all night Inuyasha closed his eyes. He let the sun pour its welcomed rays across his body, returning warmth to his frozen limbs. He had made it through another night.

_Oh yeah, I'm free!_

Golden eyes snapped open, ready to take on a new day.

* * *

AN2: Ok! Now i want you all to do something very simple. Please leave a review! It's not hard folks! Just jot down a couple of sentences telling me what you thought. Thanks!


End file.
